Like Nectar for Ambrosia
by redgurl.99
Summary: Piper De la Garza, the youngest child,lives in a family with a tradition. The youngest cannot get married, because she needs to take care of her mother in old age. What happens when she falls in love? Her mother has Piper's older sister and the man Piper loves get married. And they all live in the same house. HoO and Like Water for Chocolate cross-over! -
1. January

(Takes place in Mexico in the 1800's)

**January**

Christmas Rolls are the best dish to serve during Christmas (hence the name). You need a few ingredients,one of which is onions. When chopping

them, the best way to keep from crying is placing a bit on your head. When i start crying i can't stop. My Mama says i get that from my great-aunt, Piper.

She was so sensitive to onions, that any time she was chopping them, she would cry and cry, not being able to fact, when she was in my great

grandmother Hera's belly she cried so loud that even Aphrodite, the cook, who was half-deaf, could hear them easily.

Then came the day Piper was born. Her sobbing and wailing got so violent that it brought on early labor. Then before Hera could say anything Piper was

born, prematurely, on the table surrounded by the smells of quail, cloves, garlic, and of course, onion. She was still wailing loudly, probably because she

knew that she would denied marriage. The way Aphrodite told it, Piper was literally washed into the world with tears that flooded the kitchen floor.

Later on when the tears had dried up Aphrodite swept up the floor. There was enough salt left over for a ten-pound sack that was used for cooking and

lasted a long time. Because of her strange birth, Piper fell in love with the kitchen, where she spent most of her life since the day she was born.

Sadly something terrible happened. When Piper was only a few days old, her father died of a heart attack. Mama Hera was so shocked that her milk

dried up. Since there was no powdered milk back then, and they couldn't find a wet nurse to feed Piper,Aphrodite offered to feed her. She fed Piper tea

and thin corn gruels, who grew up to be healthy, and accept the kitchen as her domain.

That's were she got her sixth sense from.

Piper developed a sensation for anything that had to with food. She knew when the bread was ready,when the chickens were ready for plucking, and

when the beans were done boiling. Basically her happiness and childhood came from the fun of cooking. Her sisters were the opposite. They thought

playing in the kitchen was dangerous and silly. One time though, Piper convinced them to watch her play with the water, dripping it, and letting the

drops "dance" on the stove.

Drew, the oldest was terrified and just watched. Hazel, the middle child, found the game fascinating (anything that had to

do with rhythm,moment, or music fascinated Hazel). Drew tried to join them, with barely wet hands, and Piper tried getting Drew's hands closer to the

stove. Lets just say Drew ended up burning her hands,and that her and Hazel were forbidden to play in the kitchen with Piper again.

She and Aphrodite became playmates instead. They would play with the food like, sausages, making animals. Twisting sausages into animals like dogs

and swans. Or make their own creatures that had horse tails, swan necks, and chicken feet. She would only take them apart when they were needed

for the Christmas Rolls. When making the Christmas rolls you fry the sausages, mix them in with the other ingredients and let them stand. Piper loved

making them even if it was hard work. It was a real ritual. They had to prepare the sausages a day before. Everyone had to pitch in that day.

When they were done, Mama Hera would say: "That's it for today." Everyone would quickly clean up and get ready for bed. But one evening, before Mama

Hera dismissed them Piper, who was 15 said shaking

"Mama, Leo Valdez

would like to come and speak with you." There was a long silence.

Finally Mama Hera said "And why would this young man like to speak to

me?" Piper's voice could barely be heard.

"I don't know."

Mama Hera gave her a stern look and said:

"If his intention is to ask for your hand, tell him not bother. You know perfectly well that you, being the youngest daughter cannot marry, and will have to take care of me until the day I die."

She stood up and said "That's it for today."

Everyone left to their rooms.

The very next day Leo Valdez and his father appeared at the house to ask for Piper's hand. Mama Hera sat with them while the girl's were in the kitchen preparing the Christmas Rolls, in honor of Piper's sixteenth birthday. She calmly explained to them why Piper couldn't marry.

"However," Mama Hera said to Hephaestus, Leo's father."If you really want Leo to get married, allow me to suggest Drew, my oldest daughter. _She_ is just two years older than Piper, and 100% available"

Right then and there Reyna, the maid, almost dropped the tray containing coffee and herself she rushed to the kitchen to tell

the girls what had just happened.

"Can you believe your Ma?!Talking about being ready for marriage in thatnway. She talks about marriage as if she were whipping up a plate of

tacos!"

She told them every detail,and the fast talker that she was, spoke quickly outraged saying how you

couldn't just switch tacos and enchiladas like that. Piper wouldn't accept what she had just heard, but was still heartbroken. While she

was wrapping up the rolls, Mama Hera came in and told them that she agreed to Leo's marriage-to Drew. All of the sudden Piper felt cold

right down to the bone, dry cheeks that turned red and could not recover for a long time. Not even when Aphrodite told her what she had

overheard as she followed Leo and his father out.

"Why did you do that, Leo? What happened to the eternal love you swore Piper? Are you going to keep that vow?

"Of course I will. I only agreed to marry her sister to be closer to Piper, the girl I really love."

Their voices could barely be heard as they continued to walk. Aphrodite ran home to tell Piper what she heard. Piper thanked her for

giving her the news, but still couldn't get rid of the icy feelings she now had for Leo. How unfortunate that the black holes in space hadn't

been discovered, because then Piper might have understood the feeling in her chest, infinite coldness flowing through it. She closed her eyes

and remembered the last Christmas when Leo and his family were invited to dinner. She remembered everything sharply. But what stood out was

the look Leo gave her.

* * *

_She was carrying a tray of food when she noticed him, his gaze as her eyes met his. She then understood how dough felt_

_when it was plunged into boiling oil. The heat inside her body was so real, she was afraid she would melt. Lowering her eyes, Piper walked_

_away. She sat down and chatted with her neighbor. Then Mama Hera sent her to the kitchen to get something. Leo "happened" to be around and_

_offered to help her with the trays. There hands touched, and Leo_

_confessed his love for her._

_"Senorita Piper, I would like to take this_

_time to tell you that I'm in love with you. I know it's very sudden,_

_but could you tell me if you'll allow me to win your love?"_

_"I-I don't know what to say...I need time."_

_"I can't! I need your answer now. Don't think about love. I am a man who will give you my pledge. I swear to love you forever. Do you feel the same way?"_

_"Yes!" Piper exclaimed happily._

* * *

And now she had to forget about him. She still felt the terrible cold had to forget him. She took out sewing box and continued the bedspread she started

the day Leo spoke of crocheted using yarn and wept hard working till morning. Crocheted until her hands cramped, and cried until there

was no more tears left, and her eyes were aching to match the pain of her heart.

She couldn't free herself from the everlasting cold.


	2. February

**► Hope you enjoy :)**

**► I sadly don't own any of these awesome characters :'( they belong to Rick Riordan  
**

**► But anyway read! :0  
**

* * *

Piper and Aphrodite were still making the wedding cake. They had started in the morning, and were still making it. Normally the wedding cake would

only use 17 eggs, but at least 180 people were attending the wedding, so multiply the recipe by 10, and you get 170 eggs. 170 to break. 170 to stir.

Aphrodite broke them while Piper beat them. Her hands trembled as she did so. Not only were they handed the task of making the cake, and catering the

wedding, but the process to get the eggs was unbelievable. They wanted to use fresh eggs so they ordered 200 chickens to lay them. 200 to fatten up.

200 to castrate.**( Sorry for interrupting, but if you don't know what castrate means, I **DO NOT **recommended looking it up. I'll explain later )** Sadly

these horrible projects were given to them. Given to Aphrodite for her experience as a cook, and to Piper as a punishment.

"I will not allow you to ruin your sister's wedding by acting as a victim," Mama Hera told her, "you will help Aphrodite with _all_ of the preparations from now

on. And don't let me catch you spilling even one tear. Do you understand?"

Unfortunately for her, Piper had to agree to all of these conditions. But the problems grew even worse. They started when she had to castrate the first

chicken. And lets just say that means putting her hands on a part of the chicken so that it's edible.

When she touched it she almost fainted. Her hands were sweating, and she felt like vomiting.

To make matters even worse Mama Hera was there when Piper was castrating the chicken.

"Are we having problems?" she observed.

Piper wanted to throw something. _"Of course I have a problem_,_" _she thought, _"my sister is marrying the guy I love, and I wasn't even allowed any _

_justification in this. Now you have the nerve to ask if there's a _problem!_"_

As if she had read her mind, Mama Hera slapped Piper across the face in rage. Piper landed next to a dead chicken on the floor.

Without a word she got up, and furiously beat the batter. When finally they put the cake in the oven to bake for 30 minutes they took a break. Mama

Hera had gone to help with the wedding dress. They both let out long sighs. The wedding was the next day, and they still had the icing and filling to

make. They started on the filling.

" Your mother is gone child," Aphrodite gently said, "go ahead and cry. I don't want you crying tomorrow in front of everyone. Especially not your sister."

Aphrodite knew Piper was about to have a breakdown, and that she couldn't continue cooking. Drew and Aphrodite were never close. She was

annoyed at how picky that girl was. Piper was the opposite and would eat anything (except those nasty soft-boiled she hated ).

Now Piper was hurting. Tears washed out of her eyes as she cried and cried. Aphrodite hugged her while the girl cried. They didn't let go until Piper

cried, and no tears came out, which is painful.

"Now child," she said to Piper softly, "let's finish the cake, and hope your tears didn't affect the filling."

They continued, and the smell of the apricot filling made Piper remember the evening they had made the marmalade.

* * *

_She had just come from the garden after she picked fruits. Unfortunately she forgot her basket, and clouds were starting to set in so she had to improvise and _

_use her skirt to carry them. Doing wedding business, Leo was getting ready to go into town to deliver some things, and waited for the carriage in the kitchen. _

_Piper entered the kitchen with her skirt slightly pulled up carrying the fruits. She murmured to herself about all girls wearing skirts, and when were they going _

_to be allowed to wear pants. Then startled, she saw him, and dropped a few apricots. He bent down to help her get them, and she realized he could see part of _

_her leg. So he wouldn't look she accidentally let go of her skirt, dropped the rest of the fruits on his head.  
_

_"I'm sorry, Leo. Did I hurt you?" she asked with concern.  
_

_"Nah," he responded unhurt, "it takes more than a few apricots to hurt this _hombre duro."_  
_

_She smiled at his humor, and forgave him a little. Sadly that happiness did not last long._

_"But," he added, "I hurt you. Let me explain..."  
_

_"I didn't ask for an explanation."  
_

_"Please let me say something."  
_

_"I did," she snapped back, "and all you gave me were lies. Just leave."  
_

_She stormed out of the kitchen.  
_

* * *

While Aphrodite and Piper were making the icing they added red coloring to give it a pink color. Aphrodite knew something was wrong when Piper asked

"When are you going to add the food coloring?"

"Child, you're tired. Go to bed and let me finish the coloring."

She kissed Piper's head and shoved her out the kitchen. After the icing was finished decided to try the filling that Piper had cried over, to see if her tears

affected it. It tasted fine, but she suddenly felt a strange longing.

She remembered all the weddings she helped with and attended. Aphrodite herself wasn't married. She had a fiancé once though, but Mama Hera had

sent him away. It had never bothered her so much as it did than now. But, why?

She finished the cake then went to her room, where she wept all night.

In the morning she didn't have the strength to get up so Piper had to manage on her own the next day.

Before the wedding ceremony in the church began Mama Hera pulled Piper aside and said to her:

"Remember, you will be obedient the entire time. This is your sister's day. You will not show the slightest sign of emotion, or else."

So like always she obeyed her mother even though she felt like breaking down all over again.

But it was very hard to keep a straight face. It seemed like everyone at the wedding had moved their attention from Drew, to Piper.

Every Piper went she heard her name.

"Poor Piper. Her sister is marrying her sweetheart."

"I know. I saw them one day in the village together so genuinely happy, holding hands and all."

"They're also going to be living in the same house. If I was Mama Hera I would have Drew and Leo packing across the border!"

Each word was a stab to her heart with a dagger. But she managed as long as she blocked out all the voices.

She kept doing this until everyone took the party to their home to celebrate.

She was able to do this, thinking of other sweet memories until:

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

It was Leo, standing side-by-side Drew. She had congratulated her sister. Now it was his turn.

"Oh, yes. I hope you two will be happy for a long time," she said mustering as much happiness as she could, but still with a little indifference.

She gave her sister a hug, then him.

Seeing the hug as an advantage he whispered in her ear:

"I'm sure I will be, because this marriage has given me what i really wanted. A chance to be close to you. Who I really love."

And she had thought the flame in heart was about to go out. His words were a fresh breeze on the embers that almost went out.

She had to hold her feelings in for months. And those words gave her such a dramatic relief.

She wanted to stay in his arms, but what she saw made her let go.

Mama Hera was staring daggers at them. The newlyweds walked away as she came closer.

"What did he say to you?"

"Just his thanks, Mami".

"Don't play games. I have had enough of those. Don't let me catch you alone with Leo or you'll be sorry".

"Yes, Mami".

Her mothers threats did not phase her. Now that she knew the truth she couldn't wipe her smile off her face.

Piper couldn't wait to go tell Aphrodite the news, that she had been right, but she couldn't leave the table until everyone finished their cake.

No one said she couldn't gobble it down though. So that's what she did.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, Piper didn't notice what was happening all around her. Something very weird was going on.

The very second everyone took a bite of their cake, they started crying. Just crying and crying for no reason.

Even Leo, the funny man, couldn't control his tears.

Even Mama Hera, the devil, I mean the strong lady, who hadn't wept a single tear when her own husband died was silently sobbing.

But crying wasn't all that happened. That's what everyone felt at first. Then they all felt pain, and grievance. Then something else.

Everyone was yelling, crying hard everywhere. Unfortunately not everyone made it to the bathroom in time.

So the people who couldn't just vomited where they were. It was the most repulsive sight ever.

They were all throwing up. Every single person except one.

Piper.

The strangely had no affect on her. She had left the wedding after she finished eating.

Drew, who was most concerned about not ruining her wedding dress, couldn't hold it in any longer, and threw up, right in front of her new husband.

Nothing could ever convince her that Piper hadn't poisoned the cake, and purposely ruined her wedding.

She spent many months moaning in bed. Then one night she pointed something out to Leo.

"I'm finally feeling better. Doesn't that mean we're ready?"

He knew exactly what she meant, but didn't dare say anything. He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the situation any other way.

Before they did anything, he swore to himself:

"I'm not doing this for any reason other than to have a child to serve a life on this planet."

It was the longest and uneventful time in his whole life.

Piper on the other hand was more scared about Mama Hera finding out the truth.

The night of the reception she got the worst beating from her mother ever.

Mama Hera was also convinced that Piper ruined the cake to make her sister suffer.

It took two weeks for her to recover from her beating.

Sadly Piper could convince her mother that the only extra ingredient added were her tears. Neither could Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite," Piper said happily searching for her, "you'll never guess what happened!"

But when Piper had finally found her, she was dead in her room clutching a picture of her fiancé.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon as possible :D **

** So for now review and stuff, bye!  
**


	3. March

With Aphrodite dead, Piper became the new cook. She had a book with many recipes passed down from generation, to generation. From then on, the

kitchen was filled with new flavors, smells, and textures so good, even Mama Hera couldn't resist.

But Piper was still sad over Aphrodite's sudden death.

"Why are you still mourning girl?," asked a indifferent,but still angry Mama Hera.

"Mami, Aphrodite was close to me, and I was to her. You can't just expect me to be over her death so soon, "said Piper trying to sound as nice as possible.

"It has been at least two weeks, long enough," Mama Hera said, as a fact, not opinion.

"But, Mami...,"Piper tried to protest. Did her mother seriously think Piper was like her? Never to cry after a loved one's death?

"Child, you are testing my patience. Now get to cooking, or I'll really give you something to mourn about," her mother proclaimed.

So once again they were at square one, where Piper had to keep her feelings hidden from her mom.

Leo, of course didn't like to see her unhappy. So he did the most dangerous thing ever.

Bought her roses.

He knew they were her favorite flower, but that didn't change much. Drew still insisted that he was her's. Not Piper's. Never to be Piper's.

To make it even more dangerous he gave them to her in front of Drew, Mama Hera and Hazel.

Hazel had always supported her sister in her love for Leo. In fact, she was upset at Drew for marrying him. She thought his little act of love was daring,

yet sweet. She wished so badly that she would find her own true love. She knew a man that she wished was her's though...

Mama Hera however, was furious. She had told Piper more than enough times to stay away from Leo.

Drew on the other hand, was more embarrassed than mad. She would not be made a fool of by letting her husband, and sister frolic around together.

Especially since Drew was expecting her first baby soon...

Piper was shaking so much when she received them, she was surprised she didn't faint.

But she was happy beyond words.

"I noticed that you've been feeling a bit down lately, so I got you these 'cause I know they're your favorite," Leo said with smug look on his face.

"Thank you so much. I love them," Piper responded truly joyful.

But like always, nothing ever lasts long at the ranch.

"Piper, dear. May I have a word with you?" asked Mama Hera innocently.

As soon as she said her name, Piper had goosebumps of fear.

"Coming Mami...", she slightly whimpered.

Her mother led her into the kitchen, with a stern said:

"This is unacceptable. I do not care for your tragic love story. You will _not _break the family tradition. I will not be held responsible for your actions."

"Mami, I don't think I've done any thing to har-,"Piper protested.

"Don't lie girl. We both know the real meaning of those flowers. Now, discard of them, and keep your sexual tensions under control. You hear?" her mother barked.

Piper had mixed feelings. She was incredibly grateful for the flowers, but greatly insulted by her mother. Who did she think Piper was? A prostitute?(She could use money...But no!)

In the end her happiness took over, but another problem arose.

She would have to throw the roses away. She couldn't.

However, Piper did have a special use for them.

She had once Aphrodite make a dish. She was little though, and all she had known about

it was that it looked very pretty (and she never pays attention to pretty)

Later, Aphrodite taught her what it was, Quail in Rose Petal Sauce.

It originally called for pheasants, but they didn't have any, so she would have to do the

best she could, and improvise.

While Piper getting ready to prepare the dish she got the quails.

Unfortunaly, they were alive, and she would have to kill them by snapping their necks.

How could she though, these poor inoccent creatures.

That's when realized, sometimes you have to stronger.

"Ugh, I can't kill them. It's just too horrifying," she said as she moaned.

Then, Piper remembered all those times in her life when she felt like quail.

That doesn't sound right, let her explain.

She thought of all the times when Piper was snapped.

Not her neck, everything.

Almost killed with a single blow, but left dangling during the wedding.

She suddenly started to take the quail, and...well, you know.

Piper pretended she was putting them out their misery, from a horrible life, like how her's

was feeling at the moment.

When she finished that she started preparing the dish.

Plucking, frying, rose petaling, they all seemed easy.

It was almost like Aphrodite had taken control of her body, doing everything.

Piper had a weird feeling while doing this, one she had never felt before.

It felt like love, but a love so deep, she could have literaly gushed into the food.

Yeah, that sounds gross, but romantic.

* * *

_Drew never wanted to step foot in the kitchen again after the burning incident._

_Then why was she in the kitchen cooking?_

_Drew may not have been the smartest, but even she could see what was going on _

_between Leo, and Piper._

_And she defiantly was not happy about that._

_So if she was cooking to impress Leo, or to compete with Piper, no one can say._

_One thing they could all agree on, though was that she would never cook again._

_The food was burned, dried, and scorched. How is someone even capable of doing that?_

_"For her first dish, it is not bad. Don't you think so Leo?" said Mama Hera_

_With her at the table, no one would even dare to make a face._

_And Leo who was trying to be a supportive husband (not by choice) said:_

_"Yeah it's not bad. It tastes...nice?"_

_Everyone felt like someone had reached into their stomachs, twisted everything, thrown in _

_shards of glass, then added a bouncy spring._

_Even Hazel, the nicest sister, couldn't make a remark._

* * *

Piper's dish came out great, like always.

This time was different though. Everyone could tell it tasted good, but there was

something else, like feeling.

Piper's feeling of love _had_ been strong enough to be put in the dish.

No one had know at the the time, not even her.

All they knew was that they were overcome with this great feeling.

Leo, so astounded said:

"This dish belongs on Olympus to be served to the gods"

Even Mama Hera knew it was incredibly delicious, but wouldn't admit it.

"It tastes bland," she remarked.

Drew mumbled that she felt sick, and pushed the food away.

But Hazel had the strangest feeling.

She felt heat all over her body, from her toes all the way to the top of her head.

And was her head sweating. She felt pulsing, her heart beating so hard she shook.

The sweat increased when she begin to fantasize.

She imagined herself sitting on a horse, her arms around one of the men she, and Reyna

had seen in the plaza the other day.

She could tell he was a soldier, part of the revolution that was going on.

Many men that were on horses, but one in particular caught Hazel's attention.

One man solid black hair, and buzz cut. He looked so fierce.

"We better leave," said Reyna," I heard that they can get you pregnant by just looking at

you." Hazel laughed at that, and they left.

But now she really couldn't keep her feelings bottled.

She wanted to ask her sister for help, but Piper seemed preoccupied.

Piper's love had entered Leo's body, and he could feel everything.

All the sensuous feelings they had.

It was like a new way of communicating, but in three parts.

Piper the transmitter, Leo the receiver, and Hazel the medium, handling all those romantic

feelings, her body like a passage way.

It was said to be Piper's best dish ever.

When they finished eating they had to clean up. It was Hazel's job, but she couldn't.

Still feeling stricken, she asked if Piper could do her job while she took a shower.

"Of course," Piper said,"did you like the food?"

"Oh yes I loved it a lot, thanks."

"Your welcome, now go shower."

Piper made a mental note to keep a close eye on Hazel. She could tell something was up.

She had never seen that look on Hazel's face before, filled with lust.

Hazel ran outside to the shower. It was a small, wooden, private room.

There was a tank at the top that you filled with water. She had to climb up the ladder with

a bucket over, and over again to fill it up.

It was tiring, and she had to climb so many damn times.

But she knew it would be worth it to feel the refreshing water pour all over her.

Sadly she wouldn't ever be able to enjoy it.

Hazel took off her clothes, and the water fall. By then it was too late.

Her body had emitted so much heat that the water would evaporate before it reached her.

It was so hot that all of the sudden the wood burst into flames.

Alarmed at what had happened, she ran out from a small closing, still naked.

Her scent had traveled off far. All the way to the same plaza she saw that man.

He knew he smelled something delightful, but the soldier didn't know what.

Frank, was his name, got on his horse, and galloped to wherever the smell was.

He had gotten to the field, and literally swept her off her feet, onto a black horse.

He leaned over while galloping still, put his arm around her waist, and brought her up to

him, face to face.

Frank's escort hadn't been able to catch up with Frank, since he was going too fast.

Someone told the captain Frank had gone insane, and left galloping away.

Piper, and Leo would have said different.

They stood on the porch, and had seen the whole thing.

The two were moved by it, and felt happy for Hazel, but still couldn't get rid of the feeling.

They had witnessed everything, and were transfixed like zombie's.

Leo would have taken Piper's hand right then, and there, but-

"What's going on out there?" Mama Hera yelled

Piper, chocked up wanted to run away, with the bravery, and love her sister had.

But she couldn't, of course.

For her sister's sake, she would have to think of a story.

She told her mother the Federal troops set fire to the shower, and kidnapped Hazel.

It actually made Mama Hera feel sick, sick she felt sicker when she heard another version.

A priest told her they saw Hazel in a brothel across the border. A brothel, where

prostitutes go to do...stuff.

Mama Hera, furious, burned Hazels' birth certificate, and anything that had to do with her.

She forbade anyone from even saying her name.

That night in bed, Piper thought about what happened.

"Lucky Hazel for leaving. I wonder how she's doing. Wait! She left without any clothes."

It was March, still cold at night, even in Mexico.

She hoped Hazel was warm, and safe with her man.

Trying to distract herself, Piper grapped her cookbook. Earlier she wrote down the rose

recipe. She skimmed through it in case there were any mistakes.

It was fine, so Piper added:

"Today while we were eating this dish, Hazel ran away..."


End file.
